Sleep well Danna
by Ivan Rossiyskaya Federatsiya
Summary: It was there in that cherry blossom forrest that i lost my Danna.... Yaoi sasodei lemon


The day sasori-no-danna died was like the day i lost my heart,my faith, my everything... Sasori was anything but nice when i met him.  
We became sorta like friends witha weak friendship. But like everything in this cruel world, it grew.

I remembered looking into his chocolate eyes and seeing hate and annoyence.. "He-Hello un..." I stuttered. Sasori made a noise that sounded like a snort. "So?" He said skeptically. "Your my new partner, huh?" I nodded. I'd never heard such a monotone voice before.  
It was eerie and oddly sexy.

"Well, you're life in the akatsuki will be anything but pleasent. Get used to being unhappy now kid." I looked at him. Kid? I was probally older than him. "Who're you calling kid, kid un?" He made a face that proved i'd provoked him. "Im older than you.  
so respect your elders." He shot back. "By maybe a month un." I spat. This was anything but a happy meeting. "Shut up." His voice was laced with venom, like a bueatiful lionfish begging for its prey to knew it. He was'nt one to mess with.

I realized quickly that the akatsuki members were not friendly. Well, Konan was but she was the only one that was friendly so i spent most of my time with her. When Danna and I we're going on our 50th mission together (in which we we're going to the land of snow) i made a mistake and got the enemy beating us up. Sorta. Actually they only beat up me, sasori could take care of himself unlike me.  
Sasori must have pittied me because he took me to a hotel so could rest. Thats when it happened.

"Dei...?" Sasori asked quietly.

"yeah, un?" I asked, too tired to open my eyes.

"Sorry I did'nt help you...."

Any normal time and i whoulc have done something....Random? Like a gasp or something. Sasori honestly never said .

"It's alright Sasori-Danna un." I tried to smile but the pain in my face made me gimace instead.

"Let me make it up to you." He said slyly. I looked at him and couldn't tell what he meant.

Sasori walked to where I was laying on the bed and sat down by me. "Danna un...?" "Shhh...Let Danna make it up to you.." He said.

I gasped when Sasori leaned over and started to nibble on my neck. Surprisingly all the pain in my body went away. Was Sasori magic or something? Sasori unbuttoned my robe and threw it on the ground. "Danna un....."

I looked up at sasori. This had to be a dream. Sasori whould never, repeat NEVER, do this to someone like me.  
But he was. Next was my pants and my boxers. On the floor they went joing my robe. I tossed his clothes to the floor too. Than he pulled me into a heated kiss. He nibbled my lip begging for entrance which i granted. Our tongues faught for dominance and he won.  
I didn't mind though i was just glad to kiss him.

We broke apart for much needed air. I half expected him to kiss me again but instead he brought three fingers to my mouth. "Suck."  
He comanded. I took his digits into my mouth and did as told covering them with my warm spit. He then pulled them out. I knew what was next.  
He stuck one finger inside my ass... Well more like rammed it up there. I winced in pain as he stroked my hair trying to calm me down.

"It'll get better.." He reassured me. He slowly thrusted his finger in and out of my ass. Soon he added a secound finger than a third.  
"Mmmmm Danna unnnnn..." I moaned. He than removed his fingers and I whimpered. It had felt so good! Sasori moved to where he was leaning over me and than he postitioned his cock at my entrance. "Danna un.." I urged him. Takeing his sweet time wasn't he?

He than slowly put his cock inside me. It hurt like a son of a bitch! I grimaced and he gave me a worried look. "Want me to stop?"  
He asked. I shook my head "Just move." I comanded. He did as he was told and the pain continued. Where was the pleasure i felt a secound ago?  
After a few more thrusts my groans of pain became a moans of pleasure. "Sasori-danna mmph...Harder un!" I almost yelled at him.

A few moments later he found thoose certain nerves in my ass makeing me scream out his name in pleasure. He continued hitting that spot at full force until finnally i screamed "Sasori no danna unnnn!!!!" And came on both our stomachs. I felt my walls tighten around his cock causing him to moan and cum inside me. He than pulled out and layed next to me on the bed. Both of us panting and gasping.

He pulled me to his chest than whispered: "I love you Deidara." My heart stopped. He said he loved me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and said "Sasori-danna I love you too!" I cuddled my head to his chest and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

We went back to the base the next day only to be assigned another mission. We left almost amidetly after we were told. I Couldn't help but notice the sad expression on sasori's face as we left. "Something wrong Danna un?" I asked curiously. "No." He smiled and said.

As it turns out it was a suicide mission and i was supposed to be killed. But before the mad could kill me Sasori moved and was killed in my place.  
"I love you dei.." He whispered before falling into the ground with a katana through his heart.

It was there in that cherry blossom forrest i lost the love of my life... It was there that Sasori Akasuna could finnally prove that he cared about someone so much he'd die for them.. It was there....I found out what love truely was. Love wasn't just about giving presents or getting chocolates or going on dates. Love was when you felt attracted to someone and whould give your life up to see them smile Or to die for them to live. I looked at the ground as my tears fell on sasori's lifeless body with cherry blossoms swirling around us. I smiled and whispered "Love you two danna.....Sleep well..." 


End file.
